Littletale
by FANFICgeek2018
Summary: Gnaz ends up in a new place, will he be able to heal?
1. Chapter 1

Sans is sitting on his windowsill seat in his room. He is staring out his window watching the snow fall.

Then he is in a room similar to his own. When he was younger he might have had this room. Then the door opens and he hides in the closet. Through the crack in the closet doors he watches two people enter the room and a very familiar voice rings out.

"It's time to go to bed sans."

The small sans on this person's shoulder holds on tighter and starts to protest.

'but dad I'm not tired.'

"Will you at least try to sleep, for me?"

The small sans nods and is set down on his bed.

While this has happened Sans has stiffened and his eye lights have fizzled out. As soon as the small sans has been set down Sans teleports to the hallway of his "childhood" home.

'why is this happening?!?'

Sans crouches on the floor with his hands behind his head. After a few moments he hears the door open again and he teleports to the forest behind his house.

He starts to visibly shake and leans up against the tree. He teleports deeper into the forest and collapses in the snow by the base of a tree.

**POV Change**

Gaster knew that there was a soul in the closet similar to his child. So he put sans to bed and left the room. He noticed that the soul jumped from the closet to the hallway. And then from the hallway to the tree closest to his house.

He put on a couple of layers and went out the back door, into the woods. He followed the soul into the woods and as he got closer he could feel the turmoil in this soul, so similar to his sons.

He gets into visual range of this soul and he can tell why it felt so similar to his sons. It was because in a way, this soul was his son.


	2. Chapter 2

It was another skeleton similar in bone structure to his son. When this skeleton saw him, the soul jumped to a different location. He followed, but the soul kept jumping deeper into the forest.

'You know it's rude to follow someone.'

A voice echoed from above him and he sensed the soul was up in the tree branches. It was still in turmoil but it seemed more focused on the presumed threat of himself.

'How do you know where I am? And why do you insist on plaguing me?'

Gaster responded to this voice, filled with hurt and malice.

"Well, the first answer is easy. I can sense your soul. The second question is simple as well. Your soul is troubled. I would like to help."

'Ha.

When have you ever wanted to help.'

With that Gaster could see a gold and cyan glow up in the tree. And his soul popped out and turned blue.

**'Your soul is blue now'**

It was said in such a soft voice that Gaster could barely hear it. But he could see and feel the effects of that sentence.


	3. Chapter 3

~~~~~~~~le time skip~~~~~~~~~

"I'm sorry that I have to do this."

Gaster, when it was his turn, turned the soul in the treetops blue. On a previous turn he had *Checked the soul. The stats were surprisingly low in hp but high in defense. So hopefully the fall to a little above the snow would not give him any damage.

Surprisingly the skeleton in the treetops turned his own soul blue as well. And with the exact same force pulled himself up away from the ground. Gaster startles at the cleverness of this soul. With his turn over the soul in the treetops starts their turn.

*insert hardest sans attack*

By the time the attack is over Gaster has collapsed and is unconscious. Sans ends the fight and jumps down to the floor of the forest. Now that he isnt shaking anymore he stands over Gaster and mutters something indecipherable. Now is when the moral conflict comes into play. He knows this Gaster has possibly 2 sons waiting for him at home. So he can't just leave him here without any protection from the cold. Well he could. But morals and crap.

So he packs down some snow and layers it with blankets.Then he rolls the unconscious body of his father onto them and lays a few more blankets on top of him.

(Don't question the blankets, it's never good to question story logic)

He then teleports away. Wonder if there's a grillbys nearby.


	4. Chapter 4

A few weeks pass.

There is a Grillbys here. Sans mostly watches the goings of snowdin from the relative safety of the tree line. He also grabs food at grillbys wich is surprisingly cheap for the quality of the food. His stores of gold are getting smaller as the weeks pass.

What's surprising is that here Gaster isn't the royal scientist yet. He's just a lab assistant. Sans also takes time observing what he does and tries to figure out if he was sincere in his offer of help. Though he doubts that the offer was sincere the longer he watches the less he doubts.

Gaster knew that the young skeleton from the forest was following him and that he was always just out of sight. He just will have to prove that the deep seated prejudice and anger in this small ones form is incorrect, at least about him in this universe.

A few months have passed.

Sans has no more g and He is low on magic and he can no longer sense the souls around him which is a base thing so he is really low on magic. His teleports are all wonky, but at least he's warm cause of his floofy jacket. He is still just out of sight of the people of the town and is asleep up in a tree branch. To be honest that's probably not a good idea to sleep in the cold because he hasn't been able to eat for a while and he could get hypothermia.


	5. Chapter 5

Gaster is on his way to grillbys when he senses a spike of pain then the almost absolute lack of response. He heads into the forest and when he is just out of sight of the town he finds the skeleton he met and has been watched by for a while. The skeleton is cold and looks like they have a broken ulna. That must have been the spike of pain he felt from the soul. He looks up and sees what might have been the branch he fell off of cause breaks like this don't happen very easily.

He picks him up and carries him home. He checks his stats and his hp is almost 0.1 which is extremely low. And considering the fact that his hp was very low to begin with, this is bad. Thankfully he is already passed out when he sets this skeletons ulna.

Sans wakes up in an unfamiliar place, until he realizes that he is in the guest room of his childhood home.


	6. Chapter 6

Which means he's either in a nightmare or still in that strange universe where nothing has happened yet. He feels very sluggish and drowsy which means that something is interfering with his magic flow.

He tries to sit up and barely manages to before he realizes that there is someone in the room, more specifically on his legs. He freaks out a bit before he realizes that it's Pap, Or more specifically Pap before everything, he's even sleeping. He starts to cry, and another person walks in before he can full out cry. He wipes his eves with his arms and realizes that one is in a cast, and his jacket is gone. He feels the weight on his legs lift and he snaps his head up and sees Gaster holding Pap.

He looks at Gaster as he smiles at Sans softly and pulled the blanket back over his shoulders, then he leaves the room. As soon as Gaster leaves Sans burst into tears and cries until sleep overtakes him.


End file.
